Made of Ivory and Amethyst
by R.J. Hastings
Summary: I looked down upon him. I thought him to be wretched and subjectable to weakness. Yet here I am outside his door wondering if he hasn't gone to sleep yet...


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight (again I wish I did), nor do I own Kaname Kuran or Zero Kiriyuu. (it would be awesome if I did though)**

**Vampire Knight belongs to the one and only Matsuri Hino(lucky).**

**Zero: I thought you said the characters were going to do the disclaimer MJ.**

**Me: I changed my mind…. Is that okay?**

**Kaname: Sure, I don't mind.**

**Me: Thanks Kaname **

**Zero: I'm OCC in this….**

**Me: Yes because you're so damn cute! Don't you agree Kaname? (Also this is _my _fic, so I make the rules)**

**Kaname: Was there any doubt? *pulls Zero by the waist***

**Me: Okay you two, cool it… Zero, you okay?**

**Zero: … *blushing***

**Me: awww…..**

**

* * *

**

Made of Silver and Amethyst

Kaname's POV

He is made of silver and amethyst. His beauty has captivated me, and I cannot break free of his spell. To think I once looked down upon him. But now, I can't seem to keep him off of my mind. _Zero_. My Zero.

I walked slowly and quietly as I could, the wind playing with my hair and the moon lighting my way. Though I did not stop to admire then night's beauty. I was headed to the Sun Dorms. I had skipped class, told Takuma that I was unwell and left the dorms. Oh believe me, I have a reason. Stopping in front of the tall majestic building, I looked up and saw that a light was on.

_Hmm, it seems he has just gotten back from his patrol._

I knew where his room was. I had asked Seiren to check for me. Stepping to the entrance, I turned the knob and cursed the door as it creaked. I would have found a different way in, but I wished to stay inconspicuous. Walking down the hallway was hard, even for me. Making sure that no one heard my footfalls, while also making sure I was not caught made it strenuous for me to find my beloved's room. Finally I found it. The light was no longer on. I put my ear to the door and listened. I could hear the faint rustling of clothing and the sound of someone sighing. When I was sure he was looking away I opened the door and stepped in. My eyes widened in surprise. He was shirtless, and his ivory skin was shining in the moonlight. I saw him flinch, then turn.

"Kuran, what are you doing in my room?" He asked. Ah, still as calm as ever. I plan on cracking that reserve.

"Just came to visit you, that's all." I replied stepping closer. He moved back with every step I took until he was backed up against a wall. I placed my hand by his head and used the other to cup his cheek.

"Hmm, just as soft as I thought it would be," I said bring my face closer to his, "and your scent, it is as intoxicating as your presence." He flinched.

"Don't touch me…" He said, losing himself. I brought my mouth to his ear and licked the shell.

"Ah.." I felt him tremble. I chuckled.

"I thought you could control yourself better than that my dear." I said tilting my head to the side. _Click_. He brought out his gun, the Bloody Rose.

"You wouldn't shoot me now would you?"

"What do you think?" He asked raising his gun a fraction. I laughed.

"What do you want Kuran," he asked, "in case you hadn't noticed, these are the boys' dorms, if you want Yuuki try the _girls _dorms." I let another laugh.

"I didn't come for her, I came here to see _you_." At the last word he flinched.

"What do you want then?" He asked again. Before he could say more I silenced him with my lips. I licked his bottom lip for permission to enter. He trembled then - reluctantly - parted his lips. I pushed my tongue in tasting every part, our tongues sliding over one another's. My fangs scraped his tongue causing blood to flow from the small wounds and I drunk in the rich liquid, savouring the taste. I smirked. He had one hand in my hair and was gripping my shoulder with the other, his gun long forgotten. Finally we parted for air.

"What was that!" He asked. He had a hand to his mouth and an incredulous look on his face.

"A kiss." I answered simply.

"I know that but…" He trailed off, blushing.

"You seemed to enjoy it." I pointed out. He looked at me shocked, then narrowed his beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Get out." He ordered.

"Very well, I'll see you again tomorrow then." I said before placing a chaste his on his pale lips. I left his room with a smile on my face. When I exited the building I placed a hand to my own lips.

_Better than I had imagined._ I thought to myself before heading back to the Moon Dorms.

* * *

Zero's POV

"Shit…" I said letting my head hit the desk for a third time. I could feel Yuuki's eyes on me, but I ignored her. I had woken up angry that morning and thinking that I had to see that bastard again pissed me off even more.

"Zero, what's wrong?" Yuuki asked. I could tell she was concerned.

"I'm fine, leave me alone." I said with a wave of my hand. "We should get going, the night class should be up by now." I said standing. When I didn't hear her behind me, I tensed.

"Yuuki…" She looked at me.

"Fine Zero, but if you feel the need to talk…" She trailed off looking away. I simply nodded and left the classroom.

There are two reasons why I hate the night class. Number one: Kaname Kuran, and number two, all the fan girls. Damn, you think they would give us a break, but no. So here we are. I'm surprised that I'm not deaf yet.

"Alright everyone stand back, come on no pushing." Yuuki said, pulling on her prefect sash.

"Go away prefect." A bunch of girls chorused.

"Zero, could you - ah!" She was cut off by several girls. After finally getting them to stand back, the gates to the Moon Dorms opened. There he was, Kaname Kuran. As always he was at the front of the group.

_Hmm, what's going on?_

He was walking in this direction, while the rest of his followers went on ahead. He stopped a few feet away from me.

"Shouldn't you be heading off to class, Kuran-sempai?" I asked.

"Yes, but I thought I could talk with you for a bit." He replied. I flinched when he put a hand on my shoulder. Instead of making eye contact I looked at the slender appendage.

"_Zero, _are you alright?" He asked, the grip on my shoulder tightening slightly. I nodded. Then I looked into his eyes, a mistake I shouldn't have made. They were beautiful. A perfect shade of brown, with a shade of red. Amazing.

"Ah.." What the hell is going on with me?

"Hmm looks like I should be going then." For some reason I felt a slight ache when he removed his hand from my shoulder.

"Kuran-sempai…." I could tell my voice was wavering.

"Yes?" He looked at me again. I gulped.

"I was wondering if we could discuss something later." I closed my eyes and braced myself for the answer.

"Sure…" I opened my eyes. _Ah, I've never noticed before but he really is gorgeous. _What's going on…?

* * *

Kaname's POV

Zero wished to speak with me. Alone. I had to control myself. He probably wanted to talk about last night. I on the other hand wanted to continue where we left off. A vampire such as myself cannot be sated with just one kiss. I had already tasted his blood, and I wanted more. I wanted hear him scream my name as I pleasured his senses. Oh, I'm getting ahead of myself now. I sighed.

"Kaname-sama?" Ruka called. She seemed concerned.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." I reassured her. I planned on not mentioning my meeting with Zero that evening. So that night after classes, I snuck away from the dorms - yes again - and went to the courtyard and waited. After fifteen minutes or so, I heard rustling in the bushes.

"Hello?" I ventured.

"Kuran?" To my relief it was Zero.

"There you are," I smiled, "I thought you had forgotten about me." He blushed and looked away.

"What was that last night?" He asked suddenly.

"Pardon?" His bluntness has thrown me off.

"You know, the kiss…" He trailed off. I laughed. Using my vampiric abilities, I stepped towards him and captured his lips with mine. He wasn't so reluctant this time. I licked his bottom lip asking for permission to enter. He parted his lips and allowed me to explore his mouth with my tongue. To my delight he tangled his hand in my hair and I did the same with his, losing myself. When we parted for air, all he did was look at me. He was panting and his face was flushed an attractive shade of red. After a while I broke the silence.

"I love you Zero." I said, embracing him.

"Kuran?" Ah, he's adorable when he's confused.

"Call me by my name, Zero, please?" I asked with a pleading tone in my voice.

"Ah, K-Kaname…" _Finally. _I buried my face in his chest. It felt so warm and soothing. I pushed him down, though it never occurred to me how we ended up sitting. As his back hit the grass, I placed my hands by his head and rested my chin on the crook of his shoulder.

"Let me make love to you…" If I want this I need to be straightforward.

"Kaname…" The way he said my name drove me mad. There is not a chance in the seven hells that I would be able to avoid the lure.

"Please…" I pleaded, looking into his hypnotic eyes. He looked away for a moment, then his next words surprised me.

"Why, why can't I stop thinking about you," he clutched the front of my shirt, "why is it that you make me feel this way?" He looked up at me. My eyes widened. In the corner of his eyes there were tears threatening to fall. I wrapped him in my arms.

"Zero…" I breathed. "It's okay, if you wish to feel that way, then you can." I assured him while holding his slight form. I've noticed this countless times. His slim waist, his long legs, his slender hands, every aspect of him drives me crazy. I can't recall when it started, but I have been lusting after him for a while.

"Zero, will you let me?" I asked again. His beautiful pale face was now streaked with tears. He nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle, I promise." I said lowering myself for another kiss. He tasted wonderful. Not a moment goes by where I'm not getting drunk on his scent or taste.

"How about we move somewhere else?" I asked brushing silver strands away from his face.

"Alright." He seemed nervous. So different from the mask he wears in front of others. I took him in my arms and headed towards the stables. I had seen him here a couple of times, napping or chatting with the horses. I smiled.

"Kaname, why did you bring us here?" He asked as I laid him down on the hay.

"This place soothes me, and it seems you like it here as well, am I correct?" I asked while placing kisses on his cheek and jaw. He nodded.

"Ah…" He moaned, The sound of his voice was driving me over the edge. Oh how I needed this. I unbuttoned his uniform jacket and put it aside. I slowly loosened his tie, then unbuttoned his white dress shirt. What was revealed to me made it hard for me to stay in control. The milky white skin of his chest moved up and down as he breathed. He really was beautiful. He blushed as I moved my hand over his chest.

"Ah Kaname…" I smirked.

"Seeing you like this is making it hard for me to control myself, love." I murmured into his skin. He writhed lewdly under me. I licked and sucked on his neck, eliciting more moans from him. Pinning his wrists with one hand, I moved my knee between his legs. He moaned again and blushed. I could tell he was enjoying himself.

"Do you like this, my love? I asked shifting my knee.

"Ah Kaname, what are you - ah!" He bucked, pressing himself to me. I felt myself twitch in anticipation. I unbuckled his belt, unzipped and unbuttoned his pants revealing his long milky legs.

"Oh, what do I do with these, love?" I asked playfully. He looked at me then to where I was touching.

"Ah, you can take them off I guess." He said looking away.

"As you wish then." I said. He lifted his hips to help and I swiftly removed the 'obstacle'. I draped his legs over my shoulders and kissed the inner thighs. He blushed and put a hand to his mouth. So adorable.

"Shouldn't you undress to?" He asked. His voice was shaking, letting me know how aroused he was. I smirked. I leaned over and kissed his neck before letting my fangs sink in.

"What are you- ah!" He whimpered as I drank slowly, savouring the taste and the sounds he made. When I finished, I licked all of the access blood away. Then as he requested I began to remove my clothes. Slowly, as if to tease him, I slipped off my jacket before loosening my tie. Then I used it to bind his wrists.

"How about a little bondage, hmm?" I asked mockingly.

"You can do what you want…" He said, trying to act tough. A moment later he gasped as I tightened the tie around his slim wrists. Unbuttoning my black dress shirt came afterwards. When I was done he stared. All I could do was laugh.

* * *

Zero's POV

All I could do was stare. His body was amazing. His broad shoulders and masculine chest went perfectly with his not too slender waist. I drank the sight of him in. He smirked.

"Are you ready, my dear?" He asked. He closed his eyes.

"Yes." He licked his lips then leaned over me with my legs now at his sides. He licked and sucked at my chest, ghosting several kisses and leaving several red marks. I threw my head back when he started licking my nipple. Teasing it skilfully with his tongue before biting and pulling. I moaned. Where had he learned all of this? Why was he so good? My thoughts were interrupted as he moved his way to the other nipple, treating it the same way as the other.

"Ah, Kaname it feels good…" I breathed. I felt him smirk against my skin. He brought his face close to mine. I couldn't help but lose myself in those beautiful red-brown eyes which were glazed over with lust. I was sure my eyes were the same, only instead of brown, they were the color of a purple gem. He didn't have anytime to be surprised when I pulled him in for a kiss. I felt him lick my bottom lip and responded accordingly. I let him push his tongue in, sliding my own over his fangs. We tasted each other over and over drowning in the pleasure it brought with it. When we parted for air I couldn't hold back. I licked his neck before letting my fangs pierce his skin. He moaned and pushed himself closer me, pushing me over the edge.

"That's it, take your fill Zero." He said calmly. I tangled my hand his hair, the silkiness adding to the ecstasy. Self control out the window, as I drank the rich sweet tasting fluid. When I was done I nuzzled his neck affectionately, licking and sucking the wound.

"You taste so good Kaname…" I said dizzily. I knew he felt the same way.

"Zero…" I looked up at him.

"Kaname, take me… please?" I begged. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Please?" I asked him again. I got my answer when he pinned me down and brought my legs over his shoulders. Without warning he shoved two slender fingers in my mouth. I knew what to do without being told. Running my tongue over his fingers, he started to grope me, putting me on cloud nine.

"Ah, Kaname, more…" I said before sucking on his fingers again.

"Don't worry, I'll give you all of the pleasure you desire." Taking hold of my legs, he draped them over his shoulders, shortly after pushing his fingers inside of me. It was pure bliss. The perfect mixture of pleasure and pain provided pure ecstasy. I whimpered as he added a third.

"You seem to be enjoying this, _Zero_." He said in his alluring bedroom voice.

"Ah, Kaname I'm going to -ah!" I screamed out as he began scissoring his fingers, driving me crazy. I sighed when he pulled his fingers out, before devouring my mouth in a breath stealing kiss. I was drowning, drowning in pleasure. I didn't care if I had committed lust; one of the seven deadly sins. I just wanted more. As if to answer my prayers, Kaname began sucking on my cock adding to the waves of pleasure racking my body.

"Kaname please, take me…" I begged, as he moved his head up and down on my length. I needed this more than I thought I did.

"Alright, my love…" He replied before shoving all of his length into me. He pulled in and out, slowly. Agonizingly slow and I rode that pleasure all the way to my climax. The thrusts came one after another. All I could hear was panting and moaning. He slid himself and a rammed back in. I knew I was in love. As I came I screamed out his name. I no longer cared if anyone heard me. I wanted to indulge. Oh another sin, greed. Boy would I have to go to church soon.

"Ah!" Another moan and scream were all I could manage as Kaname came into me. Spilling his warmth into me, made me aroused all over again. I rolled my hips as his cock softened inside me.

"Oh, you want to go for another round?" He asked mischievously. It was my turn to smirk.

"You know me all to well." I answered. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me. I could feel him hardening as our tongues slid over one another's.

"Ah Kaname, you're so thick…" I moaned, shifting on his lap. Little did he know that said that to send him over the edge. He sighed. Looks like it worked.

"Ready?" He needed no answer. He began rocking his hips and all I could do was scream. I straddled him, meeting him trust for thrust. I kissed him, allowing our tongues to explore each other's domain. I tangled my hands in his hair as he pumped my cock, making me lose control. I screamed as he hit my prostate, over and over.

"Kaname, where did you learn all of this?" I asked as he slid in and out of me.

"Hush, all vampires are allowed to keep secrets aren't they?"

"I guess… oh, so good." I bit me lip as I came again. Soon after he did the same, a familiar warmth filling me. I looked at him, his face was flushed and his hair was slick with sweat. He was panting as much as I was.

"Kaname, I- I love you…" There I had said it. The moment the words left my lips his expression brightened. He kissed me again, leaving me breathless.

"I love you too, Zero." he said brushing hair away from my face.

As I fell asleep in his arms, I wished I could stay in this moment of bliss.

* * *

Kaname's POV

When I got back from the Sun Dorms, I was bombarded with questions. Most of which were, from Aido and Ruka.

"Please allow me to keep this matter private." I said, using my position as a pureblood as leverage.

"Yes of course, Kaname-sama." They said in unison. I'm glad Shiki and Rima couldn't care less about what I do. Takuma; I knew he was silently cheering in his head. Right now I don't care. I made my way up the grand staircase, and headed straight for my room. As soon as my head hit the pillow I sighed in content. _He is made of ivory and amethyst, and he never fails to outshine the best…_

**

* * *

**

Awww, so cute! Zero was kind of OCC in some parts, eh? Well this is a fan fiction, so I am allowed to let my imagination run wild. Please review and if you have and tips on how to make my fics better, please do not hesitate to say so. If you enjoyed this you can favourite it.

**Zero: Not bad, but I'm still OCC**

**Kaname: Oh, Zero don't worry, I'm sure they'll love it.**

**Me: Yeah Don't worry Zero, you are so cute here! *smiles***

**Zero: *blushes* Umm, thanks MJ**

**Me: So Kaname, how was it? *wink - wink, nudge - nudge***

**Kaname: *smirks* Not telling...**

**Me: Oh well, I know how it went anyways. I wrote this fic after all. (You can't hide from me) And when Zero says MJ, he does not mean Michael Jackson.**

**Both vampires: *hysterical laughter* Kaname: *wipes tears from eyes***

**Me: Hey, it's not funny! *GRRR* Okay maybe it is...**

**MJ(Michael Jackson) may you rest in peace...**


End file.
